A Dream Come True
by shadowfox princess
Summary: For laney these dreams seem so real about her and kai, as always she doesnt want to wake up from them, but now they are starting to come true.


**A Dream Come True**

**Disclaimer : I don't any beyblade characters, I do own Laney and Lass though, so don't take them without asking.**

He came up from behind, his hand gently reaching for her, wrapping itself about her waist, as he pulled her towards him. She could feel his body, warm against her back. She knew that she was crazy about him, and he knew that he was crazy about her. It was match made in heaven.

He caressed her skin, almost teasing her with his lips. His hands felt her soft baby-like face; her heart was racing, she closed her eyes in the heat of the moment. Feeling him was the only thing that she could think of… she opened her eyes again… but noticed that she was laying in bed… it was all a dream.

Staring at the bedroom ceiling was the only thing she could do. The dream had felt so real, felt so alive. It was almost a craving waiting to happen in real life, but she knew she had to contain it. She could not let it run wild; she knew that all hell would break loose if anyone was to find out.

Laney sat up in bed; she ran her hand down her throat and held her hand to her chest, she then took a deep breath in and exhaled. _"What a wild dream," _Laney thought to herself. She sat up and looked around the room, she realised that her nightdress was clinging to her skin. She reached out and grabbed her towel that was on the chair next to her, and then turned towards the window and got up from bed to open the curtains. Laney walked towards the window; she was able to see the sunlight peering from the edges of the curtains.

Laney opened the curtains; she stood back and squinted her eyes at the bright sunlight appearing right before her. She stood in front of the window, staring. She wrapped her arms around her slim form; the dream was coming back to reality. The warmth of his body returning again, the whisper of his voice in her ears, it all made her heart pound. She was falling into a dream-like state, which she did not want to leave. Her eyes closed once again… falling into the sweet fantasy of hers; the only reason why she didn't want to leave is because she knew she had him…

"Laney… are you in your room?" a soft whisper sounded by the door. When no answer came, the door creaked open, causing Laney to snap out of her dream and turn around in shock. She didn't expect him to be there...just how had he managed to get into her house _'He shouldn't be here… its wrong… can you imagine what will happen!'_ Laney finally snapped out of it, and stared at him, looking into his dusky violet eyes, seeing that white scarf around his neck… _'If only if he could take that off…' _unable to resist, she fell into her fantasyland again, yearning to be with him...was it so wrong to desire him so… _'Stop it! Snap out of it! You stupid woman!' _The thoughts shook Laney out of her haze, and she turned rapidly to look out the window again.

"I have to go in the bath; I will meet you and the rest of the boys in a bit, ok?" Laney said randomly as she walked towards her cupboard and took out her desired change of clothes.

"Umm, yea that's fine…" he said, a confused expression marking his sharp features, "Don't forget your blade!" Kai shouted out, before Laney hastily entered the bathroom.

"I won't!" she shouted back, shutting the bathroom door. She stood there a moment, then turned and leaned her back against it. Her heart was pounding; it was getting harder for her to breathe. She slid all the way down to the floor and buried her head into her knees. _"Why… why… does he make me feel like this, this is not normal for someone like me,"_ She wondered, the words slightly muffled. She looked up; resting her head against the door for a moment, then came to her feet. She undressed herself and stepped into the shower. Feeling the hot water against her body, it was making her fall asleep. She closed her eyes and put her head under the hot water looking down as the water dripped from her hair, feeling the water run down along her body, made her feel refreshed, alive, it also gave her a tingling sensation which she had never felt before.

"Laney, sorry to disturb your love fantasy, but someone is here to see you..." said the computerised, yet female voice of Lass, her personalised computer that had been fitted in to her house. Laney's house had been wired to the max, governed by Lass, the built-in computer AI.

"Earth to Laney… Hello… Tyson is at the door…WAKE THE HELL UP!" Lass was getting impatient now, which was evident by how cocky she was appearing.

"YES! I'm here now, ok! Just let him in and tell him to wait downstairs ok!" the sound of annoyance in Laney's voice was rising.

"Ok, no need to get your knickers in a twist; if you were wearing any that is…honestly…" Lass said her voice fading away as she went to comply with her mistress's wishes.

_'The things I have to do for these boys,'_ Laney looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. She dressed herself in her blue jeans and white top, and then left her room once she was presentable.

Tyson was waiting for her downstairs, sitting in the reception area of the mansion; he looked almost baffled by how big the place looked from the inside. He saw Laney walk down the stairs, her hair was wet, almost dripping; the white top was a perfect fit for her slender body along with the jeans. Laney took a pause at the last step and looked at Tyson.

"Tyson…" Laney said lightly, "Are you ok? You look lost." A concerned look appeared on Laney's face.

"Wow! I didn't know you lived in a place like this, it's a total mansion!" Tyson said in shock. His eyes looked like it had stars in them, they would not stay in one place; they kept wandering about, soaking up each and every detail in his excitement and amazement.

"What do you want Tyson?" Laney said bluntly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Kai; you do know he hasn't been acting like him-" Laney cut his words off almost instantly, raising a hand to halt any protests.

"What do you mean? 'Not himself', how can that be? I mean he was here in the morning…" she said, a frown touching her features.

"GOT IT! He _was_ here!" Tyson stood up and pointed a finger at Laney, like she was part of some kind of conspiracy.

"What?" she queried, startled by his outburst. Laney passed a confused look at Tyson, raising a neatly sculpted brow and scratching her head, as she rested her head against the side of the sofa.

"Kai's in _love_ with you isn't he?" Tyson stated, a sly smile touching his features, which was directed at his female friend. Laney smiled in return, but didn't want to voice her feelings on the matter. "I knew it! I so knew it! Ever since that day you came into town, he has been acting funny. And now we know… well now I know." Laney was sitting there; her face went a tomato red colour; she looked down and began to observe the carpet.

"Tyson…" Laney said slowly, in a calm and quiet voice. She raised her head "I think you should go now… thank you for coming," Laney got up and stood behind Tyson; then rested her hands on his back firmly.

"But Laney wait! I can't go yet; I need to fix you on a date with him…" the dark-haired boy said, struggling as he was being pushed out the door.

"You can do that another time!" Laney laughed and successfully pushed him out the door, closing it before he could rush back in.

"You better keep that in mind Laney! I _will_ be back to sort it out!" the youth vowed, raising his voice a little so that she could hear. Laney leaned against the door and tilted her head back... _'Finally, my dreams might be coming to life after all.'_ She smiled to herself.


End file.
